Mario
This is the enemy bestiary for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Legend *'Name:' Name of the enemy. The numbers or words are used in the brackets is used when they have different statistics or reappear. **Normal: Enemy **''Italic:'' Mini-Boss **'Bold:' Boss **Underline: Support enemy/part/object. *'Location(s):' Location in either world of the enemy. *'Level:' The enemy's level. The enemy can be easily be damaged if the level matches with them or passed over their level. *'HP:' Enemy's maximum hit points at the start of the battle. *'POW:' Enemy's attack power. *'DEF:' Enemy's defense power. *'Speed:' Speed of the enemy. *'Experience:' Number of experience points earned after defeating the enemy. *'Coins:' Coins dropped from the enemy. *'Item Drop 1:'Item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. **'Rate:' The item's rate being dropped from the enemy. *'Item Drop 2:' Another item that can be earned from defeating the enemy. In nature, these items are rarer. **'Rate:' The item's rate being dropped from the enemy. *'Battled by:' Officially, which characters battle the enemy. Enemy Statistics }|Baby Bowser (1)| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle (Past) |hp=20 |pow=12 |def=16 |speed=9 |exp=0 |lvl=1 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario }}}} }|Junior Shrooboid| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle |hp=13 |pow=16 |def=20 |speed=15 |exp=6 |lvl=1 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Mario }}}} }|Shrooblet| } |image= }|location=Hollijolli Village |hp=7 (10) |pow=16 (13) |def=18 (13) |speed=11 (12) |exp=2 |lvl=2 |coins=2 |items=Mushroom – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shroob| } |image= }|location=Hollijolli Village |hp=15 (28) |pow=8 (7) |def=23 (12) |speed=16 (17) |exp=2 |lvl=3 |coins=2 |items=Green Shell – 50% None – 0% |battle=Mario & Luigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Goomba (1)| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=14 (13) |pow=25 (22) |def=20 (18) |speed=10 (12) |exp=3 |lvl=3 |coins=3 |items=Mushroom – 15% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boo| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=15 (18) |pow=25 (24) |def=25 (20) |speed=22 (23) |exp=5 |lvl=3 (4) |coins=4 |items=Mushroom – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boom Guy| } |image= }|location=Bowser's Castle |hp=18 (20) |pow=25 (26) |def=28 (22) |speed=7 (14) |exp=8 |lvl=4 |coins=5 |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Koopeleon| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=18 |pow=18 (22) |def=20 (19) |speed=17 |exp=6 (7) |lvl=5 |coins=4 |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Boo Guy| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=19 (24) |pow=30 (28) |def=30 (24) |speed=27 (28) |exp=8 (10) |lvl=5 |coins=5 |items=Mushroom – 10% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Elasto-Piranha| } |image= }|location=Toadwood Forest |hp=35 (38) |pow=33 (34) |def=23 |speed=13 |exp=16 (14) |lvl=6 |coins=6 |items=Bro Flower – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Hammer Bro| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=100 (90) |pow=30 |def=27 (30) |speed=21 |exp=40 |lvl=6 |coins=35 |items=Mushroom Drop – 50% None – 0% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Spiny Shroopa| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=16 |pow=25 |def=32 |speed=18 |exp=2 (8) |lvl=7 |coins=2 (5) |items=Green Shell – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Lakitufo| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=34 (30) |pow=32 |def=35 |speed=25 |exp=16 (15) |lvl=7 |coins=7 |items=Cannonballer – 15% Super Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Dr. Shroob| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=46 (45) |pow=40 |def=32 (29) |speed=23 |exp=18 |lvl=8 |coins=10 |items=Mushroom Drop – 15% Bro Flower – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Swiggler| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=200 |pow=36 |def=100 |speed=23 |exp=160 |lvl=8 |coins=120 |items=1-Up Super – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Swiggler (Sick)| } |image= }|location=Vim Factory |hp=200 |pow=36 |def=36 |speed=19 |exp=160 |lvl=8 |coins=120 |items=1-Up Super – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Pidgit| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=35 (32) |pow=42 (38) |def=34 (29) |speed=27 |exp=18 (15) |lvl=9 |coins=6 |items=Smash Egg – 15% Mushroom Drop – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Pidgit (Bag)| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=35 |pow=42 |def=34 |speed=32 |exp=18 |lvl=9 |coins=30 |items=Smash Egg – 15% Mushroom Drop – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Gnarantula| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=30 |pow=34 (28) |def=23 (24) |speed=34 |exp=15 |lvl=9 |coins=5 |items=Smash Egg – 10% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Baby Mario & Baby Luigi }}}} }|Coconutter| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=50 (48) |pow=53 (46) |def=38 (42) |speed=21 (25) |exp=20 |lvl=9 |coins=6 |items=Green Shell – 15% Ultra Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Kamek| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=450 |pow=48 |def=36 |speed=29 (31) |exp=130 |lvl=10 |coins=50 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Kamek (Fake)| } |image= }|location=Yoshi's Island |hp=1 |pow=40 |def=36 |speed=29 (31) |exp=0 |lvl=99 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Bully| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=44 |pow=45 (40) |def=41 (38) |speed=26 |exp=17 |lvl=11 |coins=6 |items=Ice Flower – 15% Green Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Dry Bones| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=41 |pow=59 (54) |def=54 |speed=26 |exp=32 (24) |lvl=11 |coins=7 |items=Super Mushroom – 15% 1-Up Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|RC Shroober| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=78 (80) |pow=63 (60) |def=41 |speed=35 |exp=26 (36) |lvl=12 |coins=8 |items=Cannonballer – 15% Ultra Mushroom – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Sunnycide| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=480 |pow=63 |def=180 |speed=35 |exp=260 |lvl=12 |coins=150 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Sunnycide (Back)| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=480 |pow=59 |def=45 |speed=35 |exp=260 |lvl=12 |coins=150 |items=Super Drop – 50% Ultra Drop – 20% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Yoob Egg| } |image= }|location=Yoob's Belly |hp=29 (30) |pow=5 |def=45 (44) |speed=3 |exp=0 |lvl=12 |coins=0 |items=None – 0% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} }|Goomba (2)| } |image= }|location=Peach's Castle Dungeon |hp=22 |pow=55 |def=55 |speed=28 |exp=1 |lvl=14 |coins=1 |items=Mushroom – 1% Super Mushroom – 1% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shrooba Diver| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert |hp=76 |pow=72 |def=50 |speed=34 |exp=32 |lvl=14 |coins=8 |items=Super Mushroom – 5% Blue Pepper – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Pokey| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert |hp=56 |pow=66 |def=55 |speed=54 |exp=36 |lvl=13 |coins=10 |items=Green Shell – 15% 1-Up Super – 20% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Bob-omb| } |image= }|location=Gritzy Desert, Gritzy Caves |hp=37 |pow=77 |def=47 |speed=14 |exp=30 |lvl=13 |coins=5 |items=Pocket Chomp – 15% None – 0% |battle=Anyone }}}} }|Shrooboid Brat| } |image= }|location=Koopaseum |hp=1100 (900) |pow=83 (85) |def=55 |speed=34 |exp=180 |lvl=14 |coins=100 |items=Max Mushroom – 50% None – 0% |battle=Everyone }}}} Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Category:Bestiaries